Une pincée de sel
by Skayt
Summary: Peter était beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup. Une chose qu'il n'était pas... c'était bon cuisinier. Et encore ! C'était rien de le dire.
1. Chapitre 01

_Hello, hello,_

 _Je viens ce soir avec une nouvelle fic. Elle sera assez courte (6 ou 7 chapitres environ)._

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce premier chapitre, surtout que ce n'était pas au programme ni rien !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 01**

Chaque fois qu'il était de garde au commissariat, Stiles s'inquiétait.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son père.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour la planète ou la survie de l'espèce humaine. Les humains pouvaient tous crever, la planète s'en porterait certainement mieux... mais là n'était pas la question !

Il ne s'inquiétait pas du nombre de meurtres qu'il y aurait pendant la nuit. Zéro, avec de la chance. Il avait rarement de la chance.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas du nombre de schtroumpferies surnaturelles qui viendraient envahir la ville PILE pendant son tour de garde. Zéro, avec de la chance. Il n'avait pas davantage de chance que dit plus haut.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Peter.

Ah. Aaaah ! Attendez. Ah bah si, en fait. Clairement. Il s'inquiétait pour Peter.

Oh, il n'avait pas peur que le loup meurt ; tombe dans une embuscade de chasseurs ; se rompe la nuque en tombant d'une falaise (ou un peu plus que la nuque, s'il tombait d'une falaise) ; se fasse manger par un gnome ; se fasse brûler vif après s'être fait enfermer dans la cave (si l'alarme incendie venait à se déclencher, Stiles serait automatiquement alerté. Et ils n'avaient même pas de cave. Peter y avait veillé) ; se fasse dépecer par un lapin psychopathe et...

Bon, clairement, si Peter n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur un lapin (tout psychopathe soit-il) il méritait qu'il lui arrive deux-trois bricoles (peut-être pas le dépeçage, par contre), mais passons.

Non. Stiles n'avait pas peur que le lycan, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'attire des ennuis. Enfin si mais c'était... c'était normal, vous voyez ? Peter était un loup-garou BIEN SÛR qu'il allait s'attirer des ennuis ! Bien sûr ! D'autant plus que c'était un Hale. Ouais, le pauvre cumulait les problèmes. Pas de bol, hein.

Non. Si Stiles avait peur, si Stiles s'inquiétait... c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre foutue idée de ce que mangerait le loup-garou. Et ouais ! On dirait pas, comme ça, mais Peter était une vraie calamité dès l'instant où on le mettait devant une plaque électrique ; un four ; une casserole ; une grille-pain. Même le grille-pain, ouais (quand on dit que Peter est pas doué).

Hmm. Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai, qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre foutue idée. Parce que si, parfois, Stiles en avait quand même une petite pas foutue idée. Toute petite maiiiis c'était déjà ça, non ?

Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Ooh, c'était simple. C'était parce que Stiles (qui d'autre ?) avait veillé à lui laisser quelques bricoles dans le frigo. Que ce soit un plat tout préparé ou des restes de la veille (ou un peu plus que la veille... fin des restes, quoi !). Sauf que parfois... bah parfois y avait pas tout ça. Des fois, et c'était franchement pas de bol, il n'y avait ni plats tout préparés au frais, ni reste de la veille ou pas de la veille.

\- T'es pas mort ?

Question stupide ? Pas du tout, voyons.

Avec Peter, aucune question n'est stupide.

\- Si. Mais plus maintenant.

Voyez !

\- Et t'as mangé ?

Silence. Très long silence. Et, s'il y avait une chose à savoir concernant Peter, c'était qu'un silence (qu'il soit court, long ou très long) bah c'était jamais bon signe. JAMAIS. Pour tout dire, c'était aussi bon signe que de voir l'os de sa jambe prendre un bain de soleil tandis qu'un rat fait mumuse avec vos intestins. Ouais, c'était du genre très bien placé dans la liste des « trucs qui arrivent = pas bon signe du tout = fuyez pauvres fous = maintenant bande de cornichons ! ».

\- Oui.

\- Et quoi, du coup ?

\- Le gnome que tu gardais dans le congélo.

Cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui décida de se taire. Sauf que lui, il avait une bonne raison. Une trèèèès bonne raison, même. Oui monsieur, oui madame, cela est vrai ! C'est que Stiles, aussi doué et multitâche soit-il (« tache plus que multi » ricanerait un certain loup-garou de sa connaissance) pouvait difficilement ET répondre ET se taper la tête sur son bureau. Certes, c'était possible mais c'était pas facile ni pratique donc... Stiles préférait s'abstenir.

\- Peter...

\- Je n'ai pas balancé le grille-pain contre la porte de la cuisine, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Étonnamment, ouais... ça me rassure, marmonna Stiles. Et...

\- Et je n'ai pas non plus mis le feu aux rideaux de la cuisine et trouvé refuge dans ma voiture en attendant que tu rentres.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui. Tu veux que j'allume le robinet pour te le prouver ?

Non, Stiles n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir affaire à un véritable gamin. Pas plus qu'il n'avait l'impression de s'inquiéter un petit peu trop pour le crétin-garou qui, quand même, était plus que capable de survivre une soirée sans lui. Peter avait survécu à un incendie, était revenu d'entre les morts, s'était échappé d'un asile, avait réussi à se faire pardonner ses conneries (et plus si inimitiés) passées auprès du reste de la meute... tenir une soirée sans Stiles, c'était de la gnognotte, pour lui.

\- Non. Sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as...

\- Le chat du voisin. Cette sale bête ne viendra plus chier sur les rosiers.

\- Peter...

\- OK. Pas le chat. Mais si un jour je redeviens fou, faudra vraiment pas t'étonner.

« L'art de donner envie à Stiles de se fracasser la tête contre n'importe quelle surface dure » par Peter Hale, bientôt en librairie. C'est qu'il était doué, le saligaud. Vraiment doué.

\- Peter...

\- J'ai essayé de faire des pâtes.

Stiles soupira. Tout était dans le « essayé ». Cette andouille sur pattes n'avait pas de mal à revenir d'entre les morts mais faire cuire des pâtes était au-dessus de ses capacités. Vous trouvez la logique ? Non ? C'est normal.

\- Et ?

\- Baaaah... j'ai essayé, marmonna Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, du coup ?

\- J'ai essayé de faire du riz.

\- Et ? Redemanda l'humain.

\- Bah j'ai essayé.

Bien sûr...

\- Et du coup ?

\- J'ai tenté de faire une omelette.

\- Et ?

Si Peter osait lui répondre « bah j'ai tenté », Stiles promettait qu'il l'égorgeait une seconde fois sitôt rentrait-il à la maison.

\- Je suis venu. J'ai vu. J'ai perdu.

\- T'as mangé quoi, du coup ?

\- Des oreos.

Un. Vrai. Gosse. Bon, à ce niveau, ça tenait plus du régime alimentaire hautement équilibré d'un adolescent mais... mais non ! Peter était un foutu loup-garou adulte, il devrait être capable de se faire cuire des pâtes, au moins. Au moins !

\- Comment tu faisais, quand tu vivais avec Derek ?

\- Crois-le ou non, Derek est un véritable cordon bleu.

\- Selon tes critères.

\- Oooh, selon les critères de beaucoup de monde.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as jamais demandé de t'apprendre ? Voulut savoir Stiles, une idée derrière la tête.

\- Parce qu'il est Derek, que je suis Peter, et que ça ne pouvait que très _très_ mal finir.

Non mais franchement ! C'était quoi cette question. Tss. Stiles devait avoir oublié son cerveau dans le coffre de la voiture, c'était pas possible autrement.

\- T'as mangé que des oreos ? T'es sérieux ?

\- J'ai pas mangé que ça, non. Il restait du pain et du beurre de cacahuètes.

\- Bien entendu, marmonna l'humain. Question stupide.

\- Ah ça, j'te l'fais pas dire.

Quelques insultes fusèrent mais Peter n'en tint pas compte.

\- Comment tu as pu survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Ça m'échappe.

Bref silence. Et, comme le très long silence un peu plus tôt, ce n'était pas bon signe. Ce que Peter s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas plaire à Stiles, pas de doute à avoir à ce propos.

\- De un, je n'ai pas survécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis mort donc... mais passons. Tu sais cuisiner. Avant je vivais chez Derek, il sait cuisiner. Il y a eu une période où je commandais ou allais au resto tous les soirs. Y a aussi eu la période où j'étais à l'hôpital et où... j'avais même pas à lever la main pour manger. Principalement car je n'étais pas capable de lever la main pour manger.

Stiles se demandait s'il ne préférait pas l'époque (belle époque, quand il y songeait) où Peter n'était pas aussi désinvolte quant à son passé.

\- Avant ça je vivais avec Talia et les gosses. Encore avant, à la fac, j'avais qu'à aller au resto U. Puis, mais ça ça remonte vraiment, mes parents faisaient à manger.

\- Et, pourtant, aujourd'hui tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que des oreos et du beurre de cacahuète.

\- Et du pain.

Et du pain. Comment pouvait-il oublier le pain. C'était le pain qui faisait que son dîner était équilibré, tout ce qu'il faut ! Bien sûr. Le pain. Vive le pain. Hip hip hip hourra pour le pain.

\- Peter ?

\- Je suis une calamité, je sais.

\- C'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

\- Mais tu l'as pensé.

\- Difficile de ne pas le penser, ronchonna Stiles. Louper des pâtes, du riz et une omelette. Franchement ?

\- Je suis naturellement peu doué pour ça. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse. Il fallait bien quelque chose pour mettre à mal ma perfection.

Malgré lui (Stiles juuuuuurera que c'est malgré lui) Stiles éclata de rire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es une abomination en cuisine ? Pour t'empêcher d'être parfaitement parfait ?

\- Pour quoi d'autre ?

\- Oooh, je sais pas... parce que tu n'as jamais essayé de faire à manger ?

\- C'est faux, marmonna Peter.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, sourit Stiles. Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais essayé de cuisiner.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Avec Alex. Mon beau-frère. Il essayait de m'apprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Alex a essayé de m'apprendre. Il s'est fait tuer et... personne a voulu prendre le relais.

Silence. Pour un peu, Stiles se sentirait mal d'avoir autant insisté. Rectification : il se sentait mal d'avoir autant insisté.

\- Et si je prenais le relais, moi ? Proposa finalement l'humain.

\- Tu veux prendre le relais ? Toi ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui.

\- Sache que je te plaindrais énooooormément, si tu venais à accepter.

\- Et tu acceptes ?

\- Même pas en rêve.

* * *

 _Ce premier chapitre fait aussi/surtout office de prologue pour cette fic_

 _A partir du prochain chapitre, les deux seront dans la cuisine, derrière les fourneaux !_

 _Cette fic sera, je pense, postée le jeudi._

 _ **J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !**_

 _Skayt_


	2. Chapitre 02

_Hello, hello,_

 _Donc comme je disais il y a dix jours, cette fic sera assez courte. En disant 6-7 chapitres, je ne faisais pas erreur car il y en a actuellement six de prévus. Après, un nouveau chapitre de temps en temps ne sera pas à exclure mais c'était six dans mon plan :D_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Gros grooooos grooooos le merci_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 02**

« Et tu acceptes ? »

« Même pas en rêve. »

Peter se souvenait parfaitement de cette partie de la conversation. Il s'en souvenait comme si ça datait de la veille ! Ça datait de la veille, c'était peut-être pour ça. Où était le problème ? Mais dans la suite de cette discussion téléphonique, voyons. Forcément ! Sinon, comment expliquer que Stiles soit venu le déranger dans son bureau, alors qu'il était le nez plongé dans un dossier, pour lui demander de ramener ses fesses, et tout le reste, dans la cuisine. Et illico presto, si possible. Et si pas possible, tant pis, Peter devait quand même venir. Yép, Stiles était prévoyant et devinait les réponses du loup-garou avant que le-dit loup-garou les prononce à haute et pas forcément intelligible voix.

\- Satan, marmonna Peter en arrivant dans la cuisine.

\- Tu m'en diras tant

\- Lucifer.

\- Peter...

\- Belzébuth.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Andouille.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Stiles, sourcils froncés.

\- Enquiquineur à plumes.

\- Euh...

\- Tu sais, si finalement tu préfères cuisiner sans moi, je me vexerai pas. Je t'en voudrai pas. Vraiment. Je t'assure.

Quelle grandeur d'âme ! Stiles n'en revenait pas d'avoir affaire à un loup-garou aussi attentionné.

\- Boucle-la et va plutôt te laver les mains.

\- Chef, oui chef.

Stiles. Devait. Rester. Calme. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pas le choix duuuuu tout. Peter avait pour but, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas (et ce, même sous la torture) de se montrer le plus casse-pied possible afin de pousser l'humain à le chasser de la cuisine. Bien sûr, le tout en faisant semblant de ne PAS être le plus casse-pied possible. Peter ? Un chieur ? Pas du tout.

\- Stiles ?

\- Quoi ? Soupire-t-il.

\- C'est bien ce soir que Derek est supposé venir manger, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir me laisser près de la nourriture ?

Soupire. Grognement. Le bougre était doué.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On va jouer à « Stiles a dit ».

Stiles avait honte (et pas qu'un peu) mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. S'il y avait bien une manière, une seule, à la fois simple et efficace, de forcer Peter à rester calme et ne pas mettre la cuisine sens dessus dessous, c'était celle-ci. Le loup-garou, bien que ce soit un jeu pour enfant, refuserait de laisser son compagnon gagner. Bien sûr, il se dirait, à un moment ou un autre, que suivre les consignes c'était laisser Stiles gagner, à 207%, mais tant pis. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Espèce de petit serpent vicieux, murmura Peter, sourcils froncés et mains trempées.

Mains tellement trempées (des mains trempées qui n'étaient pas trempées perdaient de leur intérêt) que Peter trouva malin d'aller les agiter près de Stiles. Plusieurs gouttelettes giclèrent. Et comme le hasard faisait toujours bien les choses (faites semblant d'y croire) elles lui atterrirent en pleine face. Visage. C'est kif-kif bourricot.

\- Peter ! S'énerva Stiles.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu...

\- Je ?

C'est qu'il était fier, le bougre !

\- Stiles a dit... envoie-toi de l'eau dans la figure.

Peter, qui n'était pas complètement bizarre non plus (merci pour lui) s'était séché les mains entre-temps. Ouais, étrange, mais rester les mains mouillées c'était pas vraiment sa passion. Enquiquiner Stiles, par coooontre... Bref. Il s'était séché les mains MAIS, et parce qu'il refusait de laisser Stiles gagner aussi facilement, le loup-garou se retourna vers l'évier, l'actionna, se re-mouilla les mains et... s'envoya de l'eau en plein visage.

\- Et il le fait, en plus, marmonna l'humain.

Là n'était pas la question. C'était qu'avec ses pitreries, Peter arriverait presque à lui faire perdre de vue son objectif : faire cuisiner le loup-garou. Pas cuisiner du loup-garou, hein, attention. La nuance était faible mais non pas moins présente. Encore que... si Peter continuait comme ça, Stiles pourrait très bien décider de le cuisiner, histoire de se débarrasser de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? Soupira Peter.

Pas dupe, il sentait que ses chances de pouvoir fuir la cuisine étaient en train de diminuer. Tant pis. Il allait pas cesser d'être chiant pour autant.

\- Saumon avec une sauce à l'oseille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? Répéta le lycanthrope.

L'humain soupira.

\- Saumon avec sauce à l'oseille. Puis je te montrerai comment ne pas foirer... une... omelette. Comme ça tu te la feras toi-même et, pendant quelques minutes, tu cesseras de nous saouler, Derek et moi.

Le nez froncé, Peter se contenta d'opiner du chef. Pour une fois, et c'était suffisamment rare pour valoir la peine d'être notifié, il se garda du moindre commentaire. Stiles savait que son menu du soir n'était pas idéal (mais il avait pas d'autre idée et il fallait bien le faire, ce fichu saumon). Son compagnon n'était pas un grand fan du poisson.

\- Je reviens, sourit Stiles en quittant la cuisine et se précipitant au jardin.

\- O... kaaaay, soupira Peter.

Stiles étant ce qu'il était (Stiles), il pouvait très bien être parti pour deux minutes, montre en main, comme vingt (montre plus en main car ça commence à faire longuet). Décidé à ne pas poireauter debout, les bras ballants, comme un gland-garou qu'il n'est pas (encore), Peter jugea qu'il était en droit (ahem) de s'allonger sur la table de la cuisine en attendant le retour de l'autre. Oui. Certains se diraient qu'ils ont le droit de retourner dans leur bureau, le droit de gagner le salon pour s'affaler devant une émission à la schtroumpf, le droit de jouer sur leur téléphone... bah lui décidait de s'allonger sur la table. Et alors ? C'était pas plus bizarre que s'asseoir dans les escaliers. Si ? Tant pis !

\- Pourquoi tu ramènes des orties ?

Les sourcils du Stilinski se froncèrent. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers les orties/pas orties qu'il avait dans les mains. Il soupira. C'est qu'il commençait à se dire que Peter était peut-être bien un cas désespéré (et désespérant). Oui. Il commençait tout juste à le penser. Il était comme ça, Stiles. Il avait beaucoup BEAUCOUP d'espoir. L'espoir faisait vivre, après tout !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends dans « saumon avec une sauce à l'oseille » ?

\- Avec.

Honnêtement ? Stiles s'était attendu à « saumon » comme réponse.

\- C'est des pissenlits. Pas des orties. Je pensais bien à « pissenlits » en plus.

\- Pour un loup-garou, t'es vraiment pas au point niveau plantes... se désola l'humain. Sérieux ? Des pissenlits ? Des orties ? Et après quoi ? Des géraniums ? Comment tu peux reconnaître les différentes espèces d'aconit en un coup d'oeil et... et pas savoir reconnaître des pissenlits et des orties ?

Peter cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à dire quelque chose. Se ravisa et, à la place, cligna une troisième fois. C'était mieux comme ça, Stiles n'en doutait pas.

\- Donc c'est... c'est pas des pissenlits ?

\- Sauce. À. L'oseille.

Le loup-garou, tout de mauvaise foi qu'il fut, fut bien obligé de reconnaître que Stiles avait peut-être (seulement peut-être hein, oh, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties – et des vrais orties !) raison de le trouver idiot.

\- Avoue quand même que ça ressemble énormément à des pissenlits.

Et l'humain, à peine moins de mauvaise foi que son vis-à-vis, devait admettre que ouais... clairement... ça ressemblait quand même à des pissenlits. Ça ressemblait davantage à des pissenlits qu'à des orties, en tout cas.

\- Stiles ?

\- Quoi. Encore.

Peter commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles. Raz le chignon (qu'il n'avait pas et ne comptait pas avoir) de ces andouilleries ! Le loup-garou n'était pas qu'un loup-garou un peu taré ressuscité... il était aussi un parfait enquiquineur. Plus chieur que lui, tu meurs, c'était à ce point-là (et non, Stiles n'exagérait pas du tout). Que Derek ait fini par le virer de chez lui n'était que la suite logique des choses. Qui voudrait d'un Peter au top de sa forme ? Personne. À part lui, Stiles.

Qui a dit que Stiles était net et avait un bon instinct de survie ? Qu'il se dénonce et se coince les doigts dans la porte du four comme pénitence !

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire, cuisiner. Donc si on pouvait s'y mettre.

\- Ouais. Euh... prends les ciseaux et coupe-moi ça.

\- Les orties ?

\- Oui. Quoi d'autre.

Ouais, il préféra ne pas rebondir sur le « ortie » sorti juste pour l'embêter.

\- Et j'dois couper ça comment ? Y a couper et couper.

\- Tu me fatigues.

Grand sourire. Un jour, promis, Stiles allait lui faire bouffer ce sourire particulièrement agaçant. Peu importait que manger un sourire fut quelque chose d'ardue. Il se débrouillerait !

\- Prends pas ceux-là, soupira Stiles en le voyant sortir une paire de ciseaux. Prends les ciseaux multi lames.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Hors de question.

Hmm... Stiles commençait à comprendre pourquoi personne n'avait voulu prendre le relais suite au décès d'Alex. Si, enfant, Peter était à moitié aussi pénible qu'il l'était actuellement... qu'on baisse les armes était plus que compréhensible. Ou juste compréhensible. Fin ça changeait pas grand chose.

\- Non. C'est pénible à nettoyer, ces machins.

\- Mais tu t'en fous.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Ils n'étaient pas rendus, à ce rythme.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est pas toi qui vas devoir les nettoyer.

\- Mais je pense à celui qui va devoir les nettoyer.

\- Je suis celui qui va devoir les nettoyer et je te dis qu'on s'en fiche.

\- Faut croire je suis le seul à me soucier de toi.

L'œil droit fermé, le nez froncé, un coin de sa lèvre supérieure retroussé, Stiles regardait Peter comme si une deuxième tête était en train de lui pousser. Bon sang non ! Pas une deuxième tête ! Ou alors, une qui ne pouvait pas parler ou, encore mieux, qui était capable de faire se taire l'autre tête. Ouais. Non. Fallait pas rêver. Quitte à avoir un Peter à deux têtes, Stiles était sûr que les deux têtes passeraient leur temps à faire un concours de la tête la plus chiante.

\- Prends. Les. Ciseaux, siffla Stiles, entre ses dents. Sinon je taillade toutes tes cravates correctes et il te restera plus que les fines.

\- Fais ça et tu peux dire adieu à tes comics, menaça Peter. J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir à quelle vitesse ta collection pouvait se vendre.

Stiles était déçu. Il avait espéré que Peter aurait ajouté une cheminée quelque part dans sa menace. Qu'il aurait dit quelque chose du genre « j'ai toujours rêvé de voir combien de temps ta collection pourrait chauffer la maison » à quelques variantes près... mais non. Il fallait pas trop espérer.

\- Je dois tout couper ? Marmonna le loup, un peu après.

\- Bah ouais. J'ai pas pris tout ça juste pour le plaisir de prendre tout ça, tête d'âne.

\- Pff.

\- Cache ta joie.

\- J'y compte bien.

C'est en marmonnant que Peter commença à couper les orties-pas-orties-pissenlits-plutôt-mais-pas-pissenlits-non-plus-en-vrai-puisque-c'est-de-l'oseille. Stiles, après l'avoir regardé faire quelques instants, se détourna du lycan pour s'occuper du reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit les ciseaux tomber sur le plan de travail et les marches des escaliers grincer. L'humain soupira. Il se garda de rappeler Peter. Oooh ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il estimait avoir eu de la chance que le loup-garou reste aussi longtemps (nope, certainement pas pour ça)... c'était surtout car, sans Peter dans les pattes, cuisiner deviendrait bien plus facile, agréable et rapide.

* * *

 _Fin du second chapitre, donc !_

 _ **J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !**_

 _Skayt_


	3. Chapitre 03

_Hello, hello,_

 _Chapitre 3 et, donc, déjà la moitié de la fic =)_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Gros grooooos grooooos le merci_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 03**

Peter était le genre de loup-garou casse-pied capable d'obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaitait... pour la simple et bonne raison que les autres cédaient afin d'avoir la paix.

Stiles était, quant à lui, le genre d'humain casse-pied capable d'obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaitait... pour la simple et bonne raison que les autres cédaient afin d'avoir la paix.

Faire se confronter Stiles et Peter paraissait, sur le papier en tout cas, être une bonne idée.

Ça n'en était pas une.

Le premier était clairement décidé à se montrer le plus chiant possible pour se faire renvoyer de la cuisine et, ainsi, continuer à échapper à cette corvée (même si ça signifiait qu'il se coltinait le jardin – alors qu'il ne savait pas faire la différence entre l'oseille, les orties et les pissenlits – et le ménage).

Le second, pas moins décidé que son compagnon, refusait de céder. Qu'il trépasse s'il faiblissait, non mais ! Peter ne l'aurait pas à l'usure. À ça non ! Plutôt mourir (ce qui rejoignait le début de sa pensée).

\- Hamburger, ce soir, ça te va ?

\- Si je dis non, ça change quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Donc ça me va.

L'humain sourit, rassuré.

Peter qui acceptait aussi facilement quelque chose était un événement rare... très rare... vraiment très très rare.

\- Bon... tu viens ? S'impatienta Stiles, en voyant que le loup-garou restait à son bureau.

\- De quoi ? Faut que je vienne en plus ?

\- On cuisine à deux, Peter. Et pour cuisiner à deux, il faut être deux.

\- Invite Derek, marmonna le Hale. Il sait cuisiner aussi.

\- Mais c'est à _toi_ que j'apprends à cuisiner.

\- Filme-toi, je regarderais plus tard.

Stiles roula des yeux.

\- Lève tes fesses, Peter, nom d'un chien.

Après avoir soupiré, le loup-garou céda.

Il enregistra tout ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'éteignit pas son ordinateur. S'il jouait correctement ses cartes, il pourrait bientôt être de retour à l'étage.

o o o

Comme la veille, en bon crétin-garou qu'il n'était pas (sauf très souvent... donc crétin-garou qu'il était) Peter trouva malin (ou juste drôle ? Mais c'était déjà pas mal) de balancer de l'eau sur Stiles. Stiles qui cherchait dans les placards et tiroirs tout ce qu'il fallait.

\- Attention... ou tu devras t'en balancer au visage, siffla le plus jeune.

\- Déjà fait, ricane l'autre, s'exécutant.

Si même les menaces les plus idiotes ne fonctionnaient plus...

Mais non ! Stiles devait être fort ! Il ne devait pas céder face aux idioties de Peter !

\- Bon... occupe-toi de la viande.

Peter regarda la-dite viande et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Et j'dois en faire quoi ? L'emmener au parc ?

\- Enlève la ficelle, soupira l'humain.

\- C'est totalement idiot de mettre de la ficelle autour si c'est pour l'enlever pour pouvoir travailler.

\- Tu veux manger la ficelle, Pet' ?

\- Non.

\- Alors enlève-la et tais-toi.

Pire qu'un gosse.

Peut-être que Stiles aurait dû écouter Peter et proposer à Derek de passer.

Ça aurait pu motiver Peter à être un peu plus sérieux et concentré.

Ou peut-être pas.

\- Et une fois que j'ai fait ça ? Je fais quoi ? Je la mange ?

\- Non tu la haches.

\- Hacher, mâcher, la nuance est faible, tu trouves pas ?

Stiles ferma les yeux.

Il inspira un grand coup.

Compta mentalement jusque cinq.

Peter était à deux doigts de gagner.

Mais oui mais non.

\- Je dois la hacher combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hachée.

\- Et elle est hachée au bout de combien de temps ?

\- Tu le verras bien. Te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es.

Grmpf.

Comme si c'était à Peter de dire « grmpf ».

Stiles avait le droit de dire « grmpf », certainement pas Peter !

Pas alors qu'il jouait (avec brio !) à l'idiot.

\- PETER ! Cria Stiles au bout de sept minutes douze secondes. Tu crois pas qu'elle est hachée, là, ta viande ?

\- J'en sais rien. T'as dit que je le verrais bien... bah j'ai rien vu du tout.

Peter ricana quand il entendit le « tu m'étonnes que personne ait jamais voulu t'apprendre à cuisiner, si t'es aussi pénible que ça, purée de petits pois ! »

\- Bah maintenant t'as vu. Quand c'est comme ça, c'est haché et amplement haché.

\- Si t'es pas content t'avais qu'à le faire toi-même.

\- Tu crois que tu m'auras comme ça, grommela Stiles en le tuant du regard. Et bien sache que non.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête... ce qui n'était pas la qualité première de Peter.

\- Maintenant forme-moi des steaks.

\- Abracadabra, steaks aidez-moi. Dépêchez-vous et formez-vous, espèces de petits voyous.

Peter agita ses doigts devant la viande.

Derrière lui, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

o o o

Heureusement, et c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, Peter se mit rapidement à la tâche.

Et pour de vrai.

De vrai de vrai !

Il formait ses steaks correctement, concentré comme tout, et n'essayait pas de leur donner une forme bizarre.

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi tes steaks sont carrés, Peter ?

\- Ça fait plus présentable que tes vieux steaks tout moches, là, et qui ressemblent à rien.

\- Mais on s'en fiche, de ça, Peter.

\- Et bien toi peut-être mais moi pas. Puis sinon on sait jamais quel steak prendre. Là au moins tu sais que les rectangles parfaits sont pour moi, les bof pour toi, et les moches pour Derek.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Derek mange même pas ici, ce soir.

\- Si. Je lui ai envoyé un SMS.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Quand j'ai vu que j'avais des steaks moches à lui donner.

Évidemment...

\- Ouais... peu importe... occupe-toi des pains, maintenant.

Les sourcils du lycanthrope se froncèrent.

\- J'ai fait la viande. Et maintenant les pains ? Tu fais quoi, toi, au juste ?

\- Je supervise.

\- Tu supervises ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as pas stoppé quand j'ai trop haché la viande ?

\- Écrase, Peter. Coupe le pain au lieu de faire le malin.

\- Non.

Pas plus étonné que ça, Stiles ne se lança pas dans un combat de « si, non, si, non, si, non, si, non, si, non, si, non » et préféra se contenter de quelque chose de plus.. hmm... traditionnel (bien qu'un combat de « si, non, si, non » soit clairement quelque chose de traditionnel chez eux).

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça fout des miettes partout.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

Ah bah raté.

Ils y étaient dans leur combat.

\- On en met partout et après on marche dedans.

\- D'où l'utilité d'avoir des chaussures aux pieds.

\- Pas de chaussures dans la maison, on en a parlé.

Stiles fit la moue.

\- Ouais, fin, _tu_ en as parlé, surtout. J'ai pas eu l'impression de vraiment avoir mon mot à dire là-dessus.

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas ton mot à dire là-dessus.

\- Bah voyons.

Après quoi, comme pour la viande plus tôt, Peter se mit vraiment à la tâche.

Toujours comme pour les steaks tantôt, sitôt avait-il le malheur de légèrement (ou pas légèrement, des fois) louper son coup... le loup décidait que le pain serait pour Derek.

Derek allait manger comme quatre, ce soir, y avait pas à dire.

o o o

 **-** Hép ! Peter ! Tu restes là.

\- J'ai un dossier à finir, Stiles. J'ai pas le temps de jouer à la dînette plus longtemps.

\- Et tu crois que ça m'intéresse. Tu restes, point. Bon sang, tu peux pas compter sur les autres pour te faire à manger toute ta vie.

\- J'ai réussi jusque là, hein.

Stiles soupira.

\- Coupe les tomates. Je m'occuperai du reste.

Le nez de Peter se fronça.

C'était quoi le problème avec les tomates ?

\- Et je coupe ça comment ?

\- Tu te paies ma tronche ?

\- Je loupe des pâtes, Stiles.

Argument de choc.

Et, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Stiles attrapa une tomate et montra à Peter comment la couper.

Il se sentait complètement crétin, au fond, à faire tout ça.

Le sourire en coin de Peter n'arrangeait rien. L'humain n'arrivait pas à savoir si Peter était sérieux ou s'il se foutait juste sérieusement de sa tronche depuis le début.

\- En fait, c'est comme dans Harry Potter. On touuuurne et on abaisse.

\- Sauf que là c'est plus « on couuuupe puis on tourne ». On va rester sur le « on tourne et on abaisse » c'est plus classe.

\- C'est ça.

Heureusement qu'ils n'auraient jamais de gosses.

Stiles ne se voyait pas devoir recommencer tout ça, tout expliquer à un gosse... surtout un gosse qui aurait toujours grandi entouré de deux parfaits enquiquineurs.

Pour le bien de l'humanité... ouais... heureusement qu'ils resteraient deux et seulement deux.

\- Stiles ? J'arrive pas ton truc, hein... rooh puis c'est pas grave.

C'était drôle de voir à quel point, parfois, Peter pouvait être impatient.

Quand il s'agissait d'enquiquiner son monde il pouvait rester silencieux, calme, inactif et prendre son mal en patience pendant des jours (littéralement)... mais quand il s'agissait de couper des tomates, c'était comme lui demander de boire toute l'eau d'un océan !

\- Les moches seront pour Derek, tant pis.

\- T'arrête de vouloir donner tout ce que tu foires à Derek, oui ? S'amusa Stiles. Le pauvre.

\- De quoi le pauvre ? Vu tout ce que je foire et qui sera pour lui, il va très bien manger ce soir, hein.

* * *

 _Fin du troisième chapitre, donc !_

 _ **J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !**_

 _Skayt_


	4. Chapitre 04

_Hello, hello,_

 _Sans surprise, on approche de la fin (ce qui est normal, mine de rien)_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Gros grooooos grooooos le merci_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 04**

Après son cinéma de la veille, Peter avait vraiment cru que Stiles se lasserait.

Ah mais vraiment, vraiment hein ! Il y avait cru dur comme fer !

Il était sûr de lui au point de...

Hmm. Au point de...

Non, pas de mettre sa main au feu. Le feu, il avait donné, merci pour lui.

Pas non plus au point d'en mettre sa main à couper. Il s'était fait couper un doigt et ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience.

Bon bah... disons juste qu'il était sûr de lui.

Autant dire qu'il aurait eu raison de ne rien mettre à brûler ou à couper car... Stiles n'avait pas abandonné.

Incroyable !

\- Viens m'aider à faire à manger au lieu de regarder les patates voler.

\- Les qu-... peu importe. Non.

\- Si.

\- Non, je ne viendrai pas.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais venir, au cas où tu avais pas remarqué. Je t'ai dit de venir, point. Alors tu viens.

Peter grogna.

Il obtempéra.

Si Stiles n'avait pas abandonné, c'était qu'il ne s'était, lui, par encore montré suffisamment pénible.

Ça ne saurait tarder !

\- Tu veux faire quoi, ce soir ?

\- Une bolognaise... mais pas trop bolognaise, tu vois, mais on va dire que c'est de la bolognaise quand même.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un « comme d'habitude ».

C'était fou comme Stiles pouvait être clair, des fois !

\- Lave-toi les mains. Et ne me mouille pas.

Préciser. Il fallait toujours préciser.

Surtout face un adepte du « jamais deux sans trois » tel que Peter.

Pendant que Peter s'exécutait, tout en ronchonnant, Stiles s'occupait d'éplucher les carottes.

Il les tendit ensuite à son compagnon.

Le loup-garou regarda les machins oranges mais ne les prit pas.

Puis quoi encore ?

\- Tu peux les laver, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Il ne me plaît pas.

\- Lave-les, alors, et j'te demande pas ton avis, encore une fois.

\- Bah voyons.

Bon gré, mal gré, Peter actionna de nouveau le robinet.

Il passa les carottes sous l'eau.

Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore.

\- Tu crois pas que c'est bon, là ?

\- J'en sais rien moi.

\- Bah c'est bon. Tu peux les essuyer, là.

Stiles ne fut pas étonné d'entendre Peter recommencer à ronchonner.

\- Et avec quoi ? La tignasse que j'ai sur la tête ? Ton sweat ? L'écharpe que Isaac a oubliée ici la dernière fois ?

\- Non, Peter, soupira l'humain. Avec le torchon que tu as mis sur le côté.

Silence.

\- Peter... sérieux ?

\- Hey ! T'avais pas dit, hein. J'peux pas tout deviner.

Un peu quand même, si.

Peter pouvait vraiment être le roi des casse-pieds quand il était décidé à ne pas faire le moindre effort (à part si faire n'importe quoi demandait certains efforts).

\- Bon... laisse tomber. J'm'en occupe. Tu peux me chercher des oignons ? Trois, steuplait.

\- Non.

Bah tiens.

Un « oui » l'aurait vachement étonné, en même temps.

\- Les oignons c'est diabolique.

\- Diabolique ? Rien que ça ?

\- Ça fait pleurer. C'est diabolique, oui.

\- Peter...

\- J'y vais, j'y vais.

Il y alla.

Pour de vrai de vrai.

Miracle ! C'était presque trop beau.

Stiles sourit, amusé, quand le lycanthrope revint déposer les trois oignons demandés sur la table de la cuisine... pour s'en éloigner aussitôt.

Aurait-il eu affaire à un mur de sorbier qu'il n'aurait pas reculé aussi lestement.

\- Pour ta gouverne, non, je n'en fais pas trop.

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Tu l'as pensé.

\- Peut-être.

Et parce que l'autre lui faisait un poil pitié, Stiles décida de ne pas confier les oignons à Peter. Tant qu'il restait dans la cuisine, faisait un minimum d'efforts, c'était bon... il pouvait en faire aussi et lui épargner ça.

Il s'occupa donc d'éplucher, de hacher, de faire tout ce qu'il fallait.

Peter, les bras croisés, un peu en retrait, le laissait faire, amusé. En bon compagnon qu'il était, il commença à ricaner quand il vit Stiles en larmes.

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- Si. Tu te moquais de moi y a cinq minutes.

\- Ouais, car tu avais peur d'un oignon car ça peut faire pleurer. Pas parce que tu pleurais à cause d'un oignon.

\- De trois oignons, en fait.

\- La ferme, Peter, grinça Stiles entre ses dents. La ferme.

\- Stiles ?

\- La ferme. Sinon j'te jure que les oignons, c'est toi qui t'en occupes, maintenant, et que je manquerais pas de dire à touuuut le monde que tu peux pleurer !

\- Ça compte pas. Ce serait à cause d'un oignon.

\- De trois oignons, en fait.

\- La ferme.

Stiles tourna la tête vers l'autre et sourit.

Peter restait en retrait. Il se contentait d'observer. Il préférait ne pas s'enfuir, pour une fois, afin de ne pas donner envie à l'humain de lui confier les oignons.

\- N'empêche.. ; y a un gars, un jour, qui a trouvé un oignon. Qui a épluché un oignon. Qui a pleuré à cause d'un oignon... et qui a quand même décidé de vérifier si cet oignon était comestible ou non. La nature avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'on y touche pas, hein, remarqua le lycan.

\- T'arrêtes un peu ?

\- Non.

Bon... c'était pas comme si c'était une surprise, non plus.

Nope, rien à faire, Peter ne le surprenait pas une seule seconde lorsqu'il était comme ça.

Il l'agaçait, ça ouais, pas de soucis... mais l'étonner ? Nuuuupe. Pas même une seule mini seconde.

\- T'arrêtes de me regarder ?

Hey ! C'était hyper perturbant de sentir qu'un loup-garou (ou pas un loup-garou mais Peter étant un loup-garou et dans la mesure où Peter était précisément celui qui le regardait) vous regardait chialer devant des oignons.

Vous regardait tout court, d'ailleurs.

\- Va jeter la barquette de viande, au lieu de rester là, à rien glander.

\- Je crains ne pas pouvoir répondre à une telle requête.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi, cette fois ?

Stiles était prêt à tout entendre.

Il avait déjà eu droit à « non Stiles, je ne peux pas aller chercher de l'essence pour la Jeep, j'ai les doigts plein de stylos » donc... ouais... il était paré à tout.

\- C'est du polystyrène. Je touche pas à ces choses-là.

L'humain regarda la barquette en question et soupira.

Merde. C'est vrai.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le loup-garou et... soupira de nouveau.

Pourquoi s'encombrait-il d'un tel chieur, franchement ?

\- Bon bah... reste là à rien faire, alors, finit par marmonner le plus jeune.

Il y avait des combats qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être menés. Des peurs et des dégoûts qu'il était inutile de chercher à surmonter. Stiles avait appris, avec le temps, qu'il y avait deux choses pour lesquelles il ne servait à rien de brusquer Peter ou d'essayer de lui démontrer qu'il avait tort de les fuir.

Le feu. Ça, on pouvait l'excuser. N'importe qui traversait ce qu'avait traversé Peter, et pas qu'une fois en plus (il plaidait coupable pour la seconde fois), aurait le droit de fuir le feu, les flammes, la fumée, tout le toutim.

Le polystyrène. Ouaip, c'était pas les chasseurs, les Argent, l'aconit, le sorbier, Eichen, tout ça que fuyait Peter comme la peste... c'était le polystyrène. Il suffisait que l'avocat en voit pour qu'il détourne aussitôt le regard ; qu'il entende crisser la matière pour qu'il grimace comme s'il venait de se cogner le petit orteil dans un meuble en pleine nuit ; qu'il fasse un bond en arrière si on avait le malheur de lui en tendre.

Scott ne manquait donc jamais l'occasion de sortir du polystyrène quand il voyait Peter.

\- Que...

Eeeet... Peter avait finalement su le surprendre.

Un torchon entre les mains, les bras bien tendus, il portait la barquette à bout de bras pour aller la jeter sans avoir à la toucher.

Bien sûr (bah ouais, la terre avait pas subitement commencer à tourner autour de Pluton hein), le loup-garou grimaça quand il entendit le polystyrène crisser ; il ferma les yeux pour ne pas devoir le regarder.

Ouais, il en faisait des caisses... mais tant pis !

\- Hache la viande.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il cuisinait avec Peter dans les pattes.

Il aurait donc dû comprendre de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un « hache la viande » pour que Peter hache la viande correctement.

Il ne le comprit pas.

Tout sourire, le plus jeune regardait l'autre mettre la viande dans le robot et appuyer sur le bouton.

Appuyer sur le bouton.

Appuyer sur le bouton.

Faire demi-tour pour aller chercher une petite cuillère. Ne cuisinant jamais, il n'était pas au courant que l'appareil était légèrement cassé (mais était quand même un peu au courant, étant celui l'ayant légèrement cassé) et que le contact ne pouvait se faire qu'avec une petite cuillère.

Ouais, ils devraient en acheter un nouveau !

\- Euh, Peter ?

On l'ignora.

\- Peter ?

On l'ignora toujours.

\- PETER ! T'en as pas marre de hacher la viande, dis-moi ?

\- Si.

\- Alors pourquoi tu continues ?

Ça, c'était la question à 12762 bonbons.

\- Tu m'as pas dit stop, hein.

\- Abruti.

\- Tu veux plus de moi en cuisine ? Demanda, tout sourire, un Peter satisfait.

\- Tu. Restes. ICI !

Stiles regretta vraiment de ne pas avoir surveillé Peter et le hachage de la viande quand il dut faire avec celle qu'il avait entre les mains.

Pas littéralement entre les mains, bien sûr, mais... fin il devait faire avec, quoi, et c'était pas cool pour lui.

\- Tu t'en sors ? Voulut savoir un loup-garou fier de lui. Tu galères pas trop ? T'as l'air de galérer.

\- Si tu avais pas bouillassé la viande, ça irait mieux, grogna Stiles.

\- Ça va être ma faute maintenant. T'es supposé me dire ce que je dois faire, tu m'as pas dit stop... je stoppe pas. C'est les règles de _Stiles a dit_ hein.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- C'est pas moi qui fais les règles.

Si. Si ! C'était lui !

\- Très bien, marmonna l'humain entre ses dents. Stiles a dit : tais-toi, tu as tort.

\- Non. J'ai raison.

\- Non. Stiles a dit que non... et sa parole est d'or.

Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis s'étirèrent.

\- Tu m'as eu.

o o o

Cinq minutes.

Peter avait tenu cinq minutes supplémentaires avant de simplement décider de quitter la cuisine.

Sans un mot et l'air de rien, il était retourné travailler à l'étage.

L'humain sourit en le voyant s'enfuir de la sorte et décida de ne rien dire. Il avait tenu plus longtemps que les deux derniers jours et, surtout, malgré les oignons, le polystyrène et la viande trop hachée... il n'avait pas fait trop l'idiot.

Ouais, forcément... si on enlevait les oignons, le polystyrène et la viande trop hachée... il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Ah si. Il avait lavé les carottes. Et même là il avait fait n'importe quoi.

\- Stiles ! T'étais supposé me faire rester !

\- T'es sérieux ?

* * *

 _Fin du quatrième chapitre, donc !_

 _ **J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !**_

 _Skayt_


	5. Chapitre 05

_Hello, hello,_

 _Avant dernier chapitre (déjà)_

 _Un gros gros merci à LiliEhlm pour la correction de ce chapitre ! Gros grooooos grooooos le merci_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf n'est pas à moi. L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de faire mumuse avec le tout.

* * *

 **Chapitre 05**

Tenter d'échapper une fois à la corvée « repas » était, somme toute, normal.

Essayer deux fois l'était aussi.

Paraîtrait que « jamais deux sans trois »... donc la troisième fois s'imposait. Pas le choix, il devait tenter le coup.

Peter, par contre, n'essaya pas une quatrième fois. Trois fois déjà qu'il se plantait, il avait compris la leçon.

La leçon ?

Il ne pouvait pas échapper au repas. Stiles ne le laisserait pas faire et viendrait toujours le chercher. Le seul moyen d'être libéré était de suffisamment enquiquiner l'humain pour qu'il le chasse une bonne fois pour toute de la cuisine.

Sur le papier : facile.

En pratique : nettement moins facile. Autant Peter savait magnifiquement bien schtroumpfer son monde... autant Stiles était aujourd'hui suffisamment bien entraîné pour ne plus se laisser avoir.

C'est donc d'un pas traînant (ouais, il tentait pas d'y échapper... c'était pas pour autant qu'il devait y aller en sautillant et en vomissant des arc-en-ciels !) que le lycan entra dans la cuisine.

\- Stiles ? Es-tu de nouveau possédé ?

L'humain haussa un sourcil.

Hein ?

\- Hein ?

\- Y a des courgettes dans la poêle. Casserole. C'est une poêle ou une casserole, ça, d'ailleurs ?

L'hyperactif roula des yeux et jugea préférable de ne pas répondre.

Si Peter croyait qu'il l'aurait à l'usure, il se fourrait les griffes dans l'œil. Surtout si c'était _ça_ sa manière de l'avoir à l'usure. Tss. Même son père trouverait mieux.

\- Pourquoi. Il y a. Des courgettes. Dans la... le... la... le truc, peu importe ce que c'est ?

Hmm. Nope. Rien à faire. C'est pas parce que Peter parlait plus lentement qu'il aurait plus vite sa réponse. C'était quoi encore ce raisonnement ?

\- J'avais acheté un peu trop de courgettes, la dernière fois, expliqua quand même Stiles (fallait croire que si, en fait, parler plus lentement apportait la réponse). Mais t'en fais pas, on sentira plus le goût, après. Tout sera mélangé.

La bouche du loup se déforma. Un coin remonta. Il grimaça. Tss. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Peter grimace quand il lui répondait ?

Remarquez, Peter grimaçait aussi quand on lui répondait pas, donc... bon... fallait relativiser.

\- Ça sert à rien d'en mettre si c'est pour pas sentir le goût à la fin, marmonna le lycan. C'est complètement crétin de faire ça.

\- Je suis complètement crétin, tu savais pas ? Faut être complètement crétin pour vivre avec toi et encore plus complètement crétin pour t'aimer et encore plus complètement crétin pour essayer de t'apprendre à faire à manger.

Plein d'espoir, et ça faisait peine à voir, Peter se tourna vers Stiles.

C'était limite si ses yeux n'étaient pas en train de briller et de hurler (mais des yeux qui hurlent c'était pas trop trop possible) « Vire-moi de cette cuisine à coups de pieds aux fesses. Oui. Ouiiii ! Vire-moi d'ici ! »

\- Mais tu bougeras pas de là. J'ai dit que je t'apprendrais à faire à manger, je t'apprendrais à faire à manger.

\- Tu sais, avant de m'apprendre à faire des trucs que je ferai jamais... ce serait pas mieux de revenir aux bases et me montrer, je sais pas, les pâtes, le riz, les pommes de terre, ce genre de choses.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres, l'air de réfléchir à la question.

\- Nope.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On a vu le riz avec le saumon. Et l'omelette aussi. On a vu les pâtes hier. On s'occupera des patates plus tard mais, grosso modo, en faisant des trucs compliqués on voit aussi les trucs pas compliqués.

\- Ahein. Et du coup je retiens rien car c'est perdu au milieu du « tu fais en sorte que ton poisson soit carré », « tu laves le steak et tu oublies pas le torchon pour l'essuyer », « tu haches le pain mais pas trop longtemps sinon ça va pas » et « pour éplucher les tomates sans pleurer, y a qu'à fermer les yeux ».

Les doigts crispés autour du manche du couteau qu'il tenait, Stiles se retenait de le balancer à la figure du loup-garou.

Il devrait sérieusement se mettre au lancé de couteau sur cible humaine (et Peter Hale-esque, si possible). Ça lui ferait un bien fou.

\- Occupe-toi de la béchamel.

Lentement, de manière pas du tout exagérée, Peter re-tourna la tête vers son vis-à-vis et haussa un sourcil.

\- La _quoi_?

\- Suis-je bête... se désola Stiles. Tu vas faire la béchamel. Tu mets le beurre, genre une cuillère mais pas une cuillère, mais comme je coupe avec de l'huile tu mets pas une cuillère.

\- Donc je mets l'équivalent d'une pas-cuillère de beurre et comme tu coupes avec de l'huile la pas-cuillère de beurre devient une pas-pas-cuillère de beurre. Ah bah oui. J'ai tout compris.

La tête de Stiles cogna contre l'armoire à petit déj.

Peter lui donnait mal au crâne.

\- Ensuite tu mets une cuillère de farine. Un verre de lait et... une fois que c'est fait, c'est fait. Tu ajoutes plus rien sinon ça casse tout et ça va pas. Faut pas tout casser.

Quand ce n'était pas Stiles qui était en train de penser que Peter disait n'importe quoi... c'était au tour de Peter de froncer les sourcils, la tête penchée sur le côté, en considérant qu'il était avec un humain-crétin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe _encore_ , soupira l'humain-crétin en question.

\- Bah... ça fait pas beaucoup de béchamel, ça.

Il allait le tuer.

Stiles n'allait pas virer le lycanthrope de la cuisine ! Non ! Mille fois non ! Il allait le tuer !

\- Mais tu multiplies, Peter, bon sang ! T'arrêtes un peu de jouer à l'abruti ? C'est fatigant à force, tu sais.

\- Ah oui ? Tu voudrais peut-être que je te fiche la paix ?

Le plus jeune grogna.

\- Non. Tu restes là. Tu fais cette satanée béchamel.. et tu multiplies !

\- Mouais. Multiplier fait déjà plus sens.

\- Bien sûr que ça fait plus sens, soupira Stiles.

\- Mais je multiplie par combien ?

o o o

\- Peter ! Appela Stiles, du bas des escaliers. T'as pas terminé, bon sang.

\- Je suis sur un dossier.

Dire qu'après... Peter osait se demander pourquoi Isaac ne voulait pas qu'ils gardent sa gamine de temps en temps, leur préférant Derek ou Melissa. Ouaip. Nope. Y avait vraiment pas matière à s'étonner.

Ce n'était pas comme si le loup-garou était un bon exemple. Après une soirée ici, la petite deviendrait un véritable démon. Booon pas si véritable que ça mais... dans l'idée.

Bien sûr, Stiles ne pouvait pas non plus tout mettre sur le dos de l'avocat.

Isaac se méfiait autant de lui que de Peter. C'était un poil vexant, d'ailleurs.

\- La. Farine. Peter.

Tout en ronchonnant, il réapparut quand même dans la cuisine.

En vitesse, il se releva les mains.

Stiles, debout à côté, vit parfaitement le moment où Peter pensa l'éclabousser.

\- Donc quatre cuillères. Deux. Trois et demi. Quatre.

\- Tu peux encore en mettre un peu. C'était un petit quatre.

Le loup-garou roula des yeux.

\- Tu comptes vraiment me rendre capable de refaire tes trucs alors que t'es pas foutu de donner une quantité précise ?

\- Bah ouais.

\- OK.

C'était presque trop facile.

Rectification. C'était carrément trop facile.

Peter ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi vite ; oublier de se moquer ; il... nope... pas possible.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire aussi, avec de la béchamel, des crêpes farcies.

\- Dire que tu voulais pas commencer à cuisiner.

De manière très adulte, vraiment, Stiles insistait là-dessus, Peter lui tira la langue.

\- Moi, au moins, j'ai des idées qui varient. On mange jamais la même chose. La preuve : une semaine et on a jamais fait deux fois le même plat.

\- Parce que je t'entends râler d'ici si je te faisais faire la même chose deux fois de suite.

C'était... pas totalement faux.

Pas faux du tout.

Donc pas totalement faux, ouais.

Et Peter n'allait certainement pas admettre à voix haute que ce n'était pas _juste_ pas totalement faux. Fallait pas pousser le vieux Gégé du haut de l'Empire State Building non plus.

Encore que... à voir...

\- Tiens, maintenant... quatre verres de lait.

Peter remplit donc un premier verre. Ce qui n'était pas mal pour commencer.

\- Encore un peu.

Il en remet un peu.

\- Encore 3,5 millimètres.

Peter grogne mais s'exécute.

\- Encore 2,4.

Il allait massacrer Stiles avec une tondeuse.

Il savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il trouverait bien.

\- Encore 3 millimètres. Ah bah non. Y en a trop, maintenant.

Le loup tua l'humain du regard.

Et c'était lui qu'on osait qualifier « particulièrement casse-pied et, non, vraiment, je sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec nu type pareil, Stiles. ». Tss !

Il décida d'ignorer les commentaires (idiots) de l'idiot (logique) à côté de lui et versa le premier verre. Vite suivi du second et... de presque tout le troisième (ce n'était pas la faute de Peter si y avait eu du lait à côté. C'était le lait qui avait décidé de faire des siennes, pas lui).

Arriva le quatrième.

\- ATTENTION ! Cria Stiles.

Ce qui devait arriver... arriva.

Ce qui devait arriver arrivait souvent.

Ce qui ne devait pas arriver aussi, d'ailleurs, mais c'était une autre paire de chaussettes (de manches ? On s'en fout).

Peter, qui n'avait étrangement pas vu le coup foireux venir, sursauta et mit du lait à côté.

Encore.

Il grogna en le voyant. Foudroya l'idiot qui se marrait comme une baleine juste à côté. Laissa sortir les yeux surnaturels une seconde (ce qui poussa Stiles à ricaner un vague « j'suis dé-déso-désolé, Peter. C'était juste... ah ah... trop tentant. Oh mon dieu ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête ». Ce qui n'était pas si vague que ça)

\- Ah mais t'en as remis à côté ! Maintenant y en aura plus assez ! C'est malin, ça.

\- Oh la ferme, siffla Peter, vexé comme un pou. Vu tes quantités super-précises, viens pas m'enquiquiner, merci.

Stiles était fier de lui.

Il pouvait bien l'être, oh !

Fallait être un super-héros pour supporter un Peter en cuisine.

Hmm. Il ne supportait pas Peter.

Détaiiil !

\- Occupe-toi du fromage.

Avec lenteur, Peter se tourna (encore) vers Stiles. Il secoua la tête et le regardait « es-tu fou ? Dois-je te tuer à mon tour ? »

\- Tu peux le râper ?

Stiles s'était mépris sur le sens du regard.

Il l'avait, lui, plus traduit par un « et je dois en faire quoi ? Le planter pour voir s'il nous pousse un arbre à gruyère ? »

\- Tout ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non. Je suis pas là pour faire les corvées, hein.

\- Bah... si.

\- Non.

\- Ah... j'suis quasiment sûr que si.

\- Je suis absolument sûr que non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

Voilà comment Peter s'était retrouvé avec une râpe à fromage entre les mains, une assiette creuse devant lui... à râper, râper, râper.

Talia aurait adoré Stiles.

\- T'es sûr que je dois tout râper ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Parce que là j'ai la tour de Pise en gruyère.

La fameuse tour de Pise s'effondra. Après l'intervention divine de la comète La Main de Peter... mais l'histoire décidera d'oublier la comète.

Enfin, maintenant, c'est plutôt des ruines grecques. Ah ! Dis ! Ça te dirait d'aller en Grèce ? Ou en Argentine. Je sais, rien à voir. Entre la Grèce et l'Argentine. J'ai plutôt bien géré le lien entre le fromage et la Grèce, je trouve.

o o o

Stiles revint à la charge une dernière fois. Pour la soirée, en tout cas.

Parce que non, bien que ça ne soit pas l'envie qui lui manque, il ne comptait pas lâcher Peter.

Bien que le loup-garou soit aussi casse-pied qu'il soit humainement possible de l'être quand on cuisine (sans en arriver au « on fout le feu partout, oupsie », chose que ne ferait pas Peter de manière délibérée) il restait là.

S'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu apprendre avec Stiles (l'humain le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de rester pour la partie « avec Stiles » plus que la partie « apprendre à cuisiner »), Peter aurait été capable d'y échapper tous les soirs. En ne rentrant pas, par exemple.

\- Mets la béchamel dans le plat et étale pour qu'il y en ait partout... puis du fromage... puis des pâtes... puis de la bolognaise. Parfait.

\- Mais y a des courgettes partout !

\- Bah ouais puisque j'ai mis des courgettes.

\- Mais non !

\- Trop tard. Allez, étale, ordonna Stiles en lui donnant un coup de spatule en bois sur la tête (le grognement était prévisible mais non pas moins jouissif). Étale encore un peu, qu'il y ait de la courgette partout.

Le loup-garou se figea net. Encore un peu, et il lâchait tout pour tourner les talons et laisser Stiles se débrouiller avec ses courgettes de malheur.

\- Là, regarde, y a un gros espace sans courgette.

\- Grmpf, moldu.

Dans le genre « oulala mon dieu, il vient de m'insulter, il me brise le cœur » l'insulte n'était pas très bien placée.

En même temps... un « moldu » ne risquait pas de briser le cœur de grand monde.

À part peut-être de Voldemort ; et là, alors, pour le fun, on pourrait lui rappeler que son père (et la famille de son père, hein, par extension) était un moldu et sa mère quasiment une cracmolle. Pas étonnant que le mec, après, ait eu envie de devenir un sorcier un peu badass.

À la fin de chaque couche, Stiles laissait Peter partir.

C'était drôle de laisser croire au loup-garou que c'était terminé alors que paaas duuuu touuuut.

* * *

 _Fin du quatrième chapitre, donc !_

 _ **J'ai une page facebook (lien dispo sur mon profil). Dessus ? Un calendrier prévisionnel des chapitres et OS. Des extraits des prochains chapitres (et des OS aussi, nous ne les oublions pas). L'annonce de certaines fics/OS. Des articles avec l'avancée générale de tout ce qui est en cours (ou presque tout). Brefouille ! Le truc bien ? C'est que je ne pourrais pas vous y mordre !**_

 _Skayt_


End file.
